


［源声］情人

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *早期作品补档  写的不好*轻微精神控制 囚禁
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	［源声］情人

崔始源是个少爷，崔氏集团是大韩民国权势最大的财阀。而金钟云是崔始源的私人管家，或者说，是崔始源的私人物品。

金钟云从有记忆开始就在崔家住着，在正式成为小少爷的私人管家之后，便再没被除了崔始源之外的人碰过身体的任何一处，以禁脔一样的身份生活在这里。

小时候听其他仆人们说，他是弃儿，被崔家的老管家捡了回来养着，两年之后崔家最受宠的小少爷出生了。崔家不养闲人，他便理所当然的承担起了负责未来小少爷生活起居的任务，陪他一起读书一起玩。

只是那时的金钟云还不能想到之后发生的事。

是从什么时候开始变了？金钟云自己也说不清。他们两个从小到大，几乎每天都在一起，小孩子心里没有那么多的界限分明，什么仆人不仆人的，崔始源好像也从没在意过。家庭教师教了崔始源的那些，金钟云也同样在旁边听着。连同那些经营上的谋划，连同那些上流社会的礼仪，金钟云渐渐也出落的很有一番风姿。他与崔始源走在一起，每每有人感叹，实在是太俊美的两兄弟。

年少是不懂事，但如今不同了。长大了的金钟云是很能识得气氛的，即使没有任何人说，没有人暗示他，他也慢慢开始明白他与崔始源的地位身份是云泥之别，他开始知道，仆人就要有仆人的本分。不再像从前那样始源始源的叫，而是恭恭敬敬的叫少爷。崔始源偶尔叫他一起同行或吃饭，他也只是说这不合规矩，便不再多言。

而崔始源一路作为家族最优秀的继承人来培养，早在十六岁便开始陆续接手了集团的事务。两年后，家主从位置上退下来，在崔始源的十八岁成人礼上，正式的将集团的领导权交给了他，也正是在那天，崔始源发布了他作为崔家主人的第一个指令，「让金钟云做我的私人管家」。

那是很重要的一天，对崔始源是，对金钟云亦然，因为就在那天晚上，他被刚刚成人的崔始源按在床上干了一晚上。

崔始源告诉他，这是他做管家的本分。

-  
成人礼总算是在指针指向一之前结束了，金钟云没有喝太多酒，他要将他的少爷带回房间。崔始源走的有些跌跌撞撞，因为是信任的人在身边，所以身体放松着，任由自己倚着他的小管家，「呵，管家？」崔始源自己都忍不住在心里骂自己，「还不是想上他。」

刚进屋，崔始源就把金钟云按在了墙上，凑到他耳边呢喃着吻着，「哥知道我等这天等了多久吗？嗯？」他一边说着，一边解着金钟云的扣子。金钟云被他箍着双手动弹不得，「少爷，我们不能这样。」

崔始源抬起头看他，他脸上没什么表情，说的话也淡淡的，但就是这副不咸不淡的样子瞬间就激怒了崔始源。他咬上金钟云的嘴唇，几乎是强掳着他甩到床上去。金钟云因为总是浮肿刻意收敛过食量，身体本身又不太好，此时即使使出全身的力气也没办法推开这位已经在发怒边缘的长期健身保持者。

「哥知道我为了这一天做了多少准备吗？」崔始源的眼里闪动着疯狂，「从今天开始哥就只是我一个人的了，我好开心啊！」金钟云的平淡的表情终于出现了崩裂的迹象，他有些恐惧，最担心的事情还是发生了。

他并非什么都没有察觉，那些明处暗处的停留在身上的炙热眼神，那些有意无意的肌肤相贴，如今看来并不是他的自作多情。

可惜，眼前的人已经容不了他再去想东想西了，火热的唇舌在他还在愣神的时候便贴了上来，翻搅着，发出啧啧的水声。早上亲手给他喷的古龙水的味道绕在他的身周，像一片绸，缠着他挣不开身，越挣越拖着他进到那炙热的眼神里。

他慌了神，「始源…始源啊…我们不能这样的…呀！崔始源！你敢动我，我明天就离开崔家！」金钟云慌乱的推着，眼看着裤子都要被扒掉了，一咬牙放了狠话。

崔始源的手顿了顿，勾起嘴角笑了一下，轻飘飘的说「哥你出了崔家又能去哪呢？」接着又专心脱着他的衣服。金钟云听了这话算是彻底安静下来，是啊，他能去哪呢，他出了崔家就什么也不是。如果没有崔家，他早就死了个透。

崔家对他有大恩，没那个脸再端着。金钟云想，还是把自己的位置放的高了，他该清楚的，如今这些是崔家给的，识相的，他就该当自己是个没感情的死物，人家要什么，自己就该给什么。想到这，金钟云也不再扭捏，搂上了崔始源的脖颈，他向来是想的开的人，一旦接受了规则，他就会快速的调整自己，运行起来。

眼前的人正描摹着自己的嘴唇，金钟云盯着崔始源深邃的眉眼想，总归我和他是没有情的。他突然觉得没意思极了，原本还想试试看崔家以外的人生的，只是那点心思像摇摇欲坠的烛火，还没怎么烧呢，就倏地灭了。

崔始源进的温柔，可是他还是痛，痛的想掉眼泪，也不知道是为自己后半生的屁股还是后半生的自由。茫然中他感受到前端被握住，有点粗糙的大手很有技巧性的抚弄着，后穴短暂的疼痛后，酸痒的感觉一波一波的袭来。他有些难耐的动了动，崔始源低笑了一声，「哥着急了吗？」说话时微微含混着酒味的热气扑在金钟云的颈侧，「就来了，别急。」

轻微的笑意让金钟云的耳朵都羞红了，但是很快他就顾不上这些了。崔始源现在的大力操弄让他明白刚刚那几下实在是对他的温存，他觉得自己快失了魂，不一会儿淫言浪语就飞了满屋，「始源啊…啊…啊…太快了…哈啊…我不能…」眼角飞上一抹绯红，他能从崔始源的眼睛里看见染上情欲的自己，像只求欢的猫，黏糊糊的挂在他身上，等着被他干。

崔始源看着身下的眼角带泪的美人，下体又胀大几分，金钟云的滋味实在太好，就算死在他身上也不后悔的那种好。

从前不知道的那些感情，在金钟云学会划清界限之后，开始清楚了。每次看到他躲着自己，心中都会充满难以言说的酸涩和所有物挣脱的背叛感。他渐渐明白金钟云是为什么，也明白了自己是为什么。

他开始努力的接触家族的事物，他要快点，再快点，他要金钟云永远留在他身边。如今终于可以了，让他只属于自己一个人，只是自己的。

金钟云仰着脖颈，背都弓起来，崔始源进的太深，像是要将他拆骨入腹。在他身上一路留下不少痕迹，金钟云骨架小，近些年又越发的瘦下去，一身的青紫让他看起来又可口几分。

崔始源握着他腰间的软肉，一下一下的撞，低下头在金钟云喉结上舔了一口，感受到那湿软处猛地收缩了一下，爽的他头皮发麻。「哥这是在勾引我了…」哑着嗓子说完之后便更用力的操弄起来。

最后高潮那一瞬间崔始源紧着他说贴在他耳边说，哥和我永远在一起吧！」还在颤抖的金钟云什么也没说，闭了闭眼，无声的淌下泪来。

-  
外面下雨了。

金钟云醒来已经是下午两点，昨晚做的太过了，到最后他几乎是晕了过去。他给自己倒了杯水，站在窗边盯着雨幕发呆，这样的日子已经不知道过去了多少。从成人礼那晚过后，他们便一直保持着这样的关系，他的日子变得混沌，常常下午才醒来，晚上等始源回来，陪他看看文件，再做爱到深夜。

这副身体已经被崔始源从上到下从里到外仔仔细细探索了个遍，完完全全的操透了操熟了。他前几年还寄希望于对方玩腻了自己或许还有的些自由可循。可惜眼看着他时常带着各种香水味回来，也没见他放自己一马。倒是自己还常常巴巴的盼着他回来，可以有人陪自己聊天，还笨手笨脚的去学着做解酒汤。

真贱。

他又躺回床上，直直的盯着自己的手看，那时候他说自己的手又小又软，所以努力的克制自己想咬手的欲望，私下里给还算相熟的希澈哥打听了护手霜的牌子，勤勤恳恳的涂着。每次帮他用手的时候会感受到他极力忍住快感的轻叹。想到这他又自嘲的笑笑，还为了人家涂护手霜呢，像是真有什么似的。

时至今日，他们之间有情吗，或许是有的，自己似乎也慢慢依赖起崔始源来，也开始会向他撒娇。甚至偶尔他觉得这样的日子也很不错，他只要和他上床，帮他搭配下各个场合的衣服，整理整理文件。难道崔始源还会真指望自己来管家不成？

但是不是管家的话，他们这样的关系又是什么呢？「爱人」？听着倒挺像那么回事似的，就是那里头平和柔软的过了头。做爱做爱，他们倒是天天做爱，难道做了就能有爱了吗？那自己和崔始源应该爱了个死去活来才是。可惜爱太痛了，他才不要，一定，不要。

那或许是「情人」吗，带着点情色意味的，飘忽的，他咀嚼着这个光是说出口就充满暧昧的词，好像还挺不错的。

那些「圈养」「囚禁」「精神禁锢」 这些真正形容他们关系的词，统统被他有意的忽略掉。「我们是情人」，他在心里又告诉自己，像是输入什么指令。

想着想着，他又满意起来，跑下床去挑着想要看的电影去了，等待着他的情人回来。

Fin.  
————————————————————  
其实最后呢，等于是云云对自己身份的认知是在一个矛盾的过程中。  
所以还是会去做，只是他自己的心里还在本能的排斥。  
他努力的去进行自我合理化，也就是完全被驯化的开始咯。  
还是写的太浅啦，祝食用愉快。


End file.
